Tu me donnes le mal
by L-loves-apples
Summary: Raito, Raito. Ton ombre passe à peine ma porte que déjà je te sais là." LxRaito. OS Yaoi explicite, donc passez votre route si vous n'aimez pas. Non, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés.


**_1. Général_**

**Titre :** Tu me donnes le mal...  
**Auteur** : L-loves-Apples aka Léa ou June =)  
**Nombre de chapitres :** 1.

_**2. Disclaimer et Avertissements**_

**1)** Malheureusement, ni le très-parfait L. ni le totalement-génial Raito ne sont miens. T.T (c) Tsugumi Ōba aux scénars et Takeshi Obata aux planches.  
**2)** Je ne touche pas d'argents à écrire ce genre de choses (ce qui est bien dommage parce que j'y passerais volontiers ma vie) et n'autorise absolument pas la publication ailleurs. Merci ^^  
**3) Yaoi en vue**, si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin dès maintenant, je vous aurais prévenue =P  
**4)** Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de **Noir Désir**, _Tu me donnes le mal_. Donc, (c) Noir Désir

Bonne lecture et reviewtez moi, j'aime avoir des avis et je suis nouvelle ici =)

***

Raito, Raito. Ton ombre passe à peine ma porte que déjà je te sais là. Ton odeur me monte à la tête et m'enivre. Le bruit de tes pas étouffés fait sonner dans mon crâne toute les fanfares du monde. Le bruit de ton souffle m'hypnotise déjà à tel point que je ne me contrôle plus. Sois à moi, rien qu'un instant, qu'on oublie le monde autour de nous et qu'on oublie qu'on se déteste. Sois mien, juste quelques minutes, juste le temps de se montrer comment vivre vraiment. Sois à moi juste quelques heures, le temps de souffles courts et de gouttes de sueur à ton front, le temps de voler un baiser à la nuit. Sois à moi, juste une éternité, qu'on puisse enfin apprendre à rêver sans s'arracher les ailes...

Tu refermes la porte sans un mot. Jamais une syllabe ne passe tes lèvres dans nos étreintes nocturnes. Même pas pour que tu gémisse mon nom quand tu jouis en moi. Tu m'allonges sur les draps glacés et l'espoir m'a totalement abandonné. Je sais que pas plus ce soir qu'un autre soir, je ne te dirais non. Et j'en crève. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire. Je voudrais que tu m'aime, Raito, quand tu me prends et que mes ongles percent ta peau. Je voudrais que tu ne vive que pour sentir ma peau sous tes doigts et que mon parfum soit ton oxygène. Pourquoi y'a t-il fallu que je tombe pour toi ? Je glisse, lentement, dans le néant de ton indifférence et les parois sont lisses, si lisses. Je tombe, et j'ai plus mal encore que si je touchais le sol...

Et que ma peau soit ta Death Note. Écris-y mon nom du bout de tes lèvres. Grave-le de tes ongles dans ma chaire brûlante. Laisse-moi mourir dans l'infini de tes yeux. Je ne veux ni enfer ni paradis, damne-moi jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Souille mon corps et arrache-moi des cris de douleur. Arrache-moi les yeux que je ne puisse plus voir ton visage. Tu me donne le mal, Raito. Entraîne-moi encore dans ces endroits où l'on ne devrait pas aller. J'ai placé tout mes pêchés en toi. Brûle mes sens jusqu'au petit matin. Enterre ta vie et la mienne avec elle, unissons encore une dernière fois dans le néant de ma chambre d'hôtel et que les murs tremblent de la la symphonie de nos gémissements...

Et ton corps sous le mien, ça me tue. Parce que je sens que tu pense qu'on ne devrait pas être là. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejoins toujours ici, et pourquoi est-ce que je laisse ma porte ouverte ? Parce que je ne veux que ça, au fond de moi. Rien d'autre ne compte que tes phalanges sous mes lèvres, que ta peau qui glisse sous la mienne, que tes cheveux qui caressent mon visage et ton souffle sur mon cou. Tu es le monde. Kira peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut, Raito est à moi, et ce pour toujours. Je le sais, parce que sinon j'aurais déjà cesser de vivre, pas vrai. Je le sens, parce que quand tu murmure mon nom, tu m'aimes plus que personne, pas vrai ?...

Je sais que tu m'aimes, quelque part au fond de toi. Tu me domine toujours, mais c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que je vois ton visage. Pourtant je sais, je sens dans ton souffle que c'est moi que tu veux, plus que n'importe quoi. Et quand tu te mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier, je sais que c'est mon nom qui te viens. Ne retiens plus la vie, Raito. Laisse-toi porter, laisse-toi aller, le monde nous appartient ce soir. Ne retenons plus rien. Et qu'ils voient, tous, comme L. et Raito peuvent être plus beaux que n'importe quoi. Nous sommes la 8ème merveille du monde quand tu es en moi, alors ne soupire plus comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner et je vais te montrer le goût de l'interdit...

Et enfin, c'est le moment. L'ultime ascension. Le dernier refuge. Quand tu explose en moi et que le monde tourne de travers. Quand mon âme se retourne et que même la lueur des étoiles me brûle la peau. L'apocalypse au goût de miel. L'apothéose sur tes lèvres. Ton cris que tu étouffe en mordant mon épaule et le mien que les murs emprisonnent dans l'éternité. Et puis mon asphyxie. Tu avale tout l'oxygène de la pièce et je suffoque. La réalité me rattrape, toujours plus vite. Implacable. Tu n'es déjà plus à moi. Je sens ta gêne qui s'installe, lourdement, qui empoisonne l'air autour de nous. Je sens que déjà, tu veux repartir mais qu'il reste en toi quelques éclats tes instants précédents qui réclament le goût de ma peau...

Et en silence, tu te lève. Et comme tu étais venu, tu me quitte. Dans un souffle, dans une ombre. Comme un rêve, une chimère qui déjà s'envole avec les première lueurs du jour avant même qu'on est pu déterminer si c'était réel ou non. Mais tout est réel entre tes doigts et je n'ai pas besoin de retour à la réalité. Je tombe d'assez haut quand tu te défais à mon étreinte pour te rhabiller. Comment ais-je pu être si naïf et y croire encore ? Espérer, L. c'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Tu me le répète tout les matins, avant t'embrasser mes lèvres. Je me demande si elles sont salées, comme les larmes que je ravale. Je ne voudrais pas que tu vois la douleur que tu m'inflige. Arrache-moi le cœur que je ne souffre plus tes absences. Tu me donne le mal, Raito...


End file.
